Mr Leyenda
by ChocoPath
Summary: Una misteriosa asesina que ha recibido el extraño apodo de "Mister Leyenda" ha comenzado a ejecutar a los míticos protagonistas de los creepypastas. Contra esta nueva amenaza, Jeff the Killer solo tendrá una opción; enfrentarse a ella, derrotarla y asesinarla, antes de sufrir el mismo destino que sus compañeros, que han sucumbido ante esta nueva asesina...
1. El monstruo

Una noche que pasé hospitalizado, soñé que nadaba en una piscina natural de aguas cristalinas, mientras lo más bello y hermoso de este mundo pasaba por delante de mis ojos de forma cadente e insinuante.

Mis movimientos en el agua eran pura poesía, al igual que el roce de los peces acompañándome en el agua. Parecíamos danzar todos juntos en una perfecta armonía azul. Todo estaba en calma en mi adorable descanso.

Pero entonces llegó la tormenta y un trueno me avisó de lo que llegaba. Mi cuerpo desnudo flotando en el agua enseguida se giró para mirar hacia el acantilado desde el que segundos atrás solo se veía el cielo azul y la luz del día... Todo se había vuelto negro y nocturno a causa de las nubes que presagiaban la lluvia.

Apenas podía distinguir la figura que esbelta se erguía en lo más alto del acantilado. Su cabello de color ónice ondeaba de forma violenta por el repentino viento huracanado que lo acariciaba. De pronto, un trueno recorrió toda la bóveda celeste detrás de él, de manera amenazante. Pude ver su rostro un instante, con sus labios rodeados por una carne inestable y sangrante, dibujando en su cara una sonrisa más tenebrosa que su propia presencia. Instintivamente, temblé, como solo podía pasarme en una situación como aquella.

La pálida piel parecía por su color la de un muñeco de porcelana, lleno de grietas y de magulladuras. No obstante, las rugosidades del cuero se mezclaban con el puro color para hacer su tez más y más fantasmagórica... En ese blanco perlado que casi parecía reflejar la luz que llegaba hasta su cara.

Sus ojos que parecían dos cuencas sobre las que se habían pegado sus dos bolas oculares con rebosante brea estaban fijos en mí. Sabía que mi muerte era inminente, por eso no me extrañé al hallarme de manera repentina en la misma piscina cubierta de un fácilmente reconocible color escarlata.

-Jeff... Jeff -dijo él con su voz susurrante, oscura, grave y demente, llena de los sentimientos más oscuros- no debes de tenerme miedo. Tú eres yo.

Un grito salió de mi boca mientras las aguas me tragaban hasta el fondo del mar y...

-¡Jeff, Jeff! -oí la voz de mi hermano al despertar.

-Ugh... ¿Liu?

-Jeff, era todo una pesadilla. Estás a salvo, en el hospital.

Temblé ligeramente. El dolor que había sentido días atrás había desaparecido casi por completo.

-¿Sabes? Hace unos días escuché una conversación entre mamá y tu médico... ¡parece que te van a dar el alta en un par de días!

-Eso suena maravilloso -musité sintiendo unas lágrimas calientes alrededor de mis ojos vendados. No podía ver nada más allá del blanco de mis vendas, pero mi hermano siempre había sido un gran apoyo moral para mí, aún cuando mi vida parecía estar desmoronándose como en aquel entonces...

Ese día en aquella camilla del hospital no sabía lo mucho que había cambiado mi percepción de la realidad


	2. Mi nuevo ser

Aquel monstruo que me había acechado durante mi estancia en el hospital había acertado al decir que él era yo... Nada más ver mi nueva cara, al retirar el vendaje que la cubría, sucumbí por completo a su llamada.

La nueva belleza que envolvía mi entonces alma inocente me había consumido en tan solo un instante. La locura quebró por completo todos mis ideales, mis sueños y mi vida en tan solo unos segundos, en los que las lágrimas de miedo se congelaron para siempre en mis ojos al ver reflejado en ese espejo el rostro de color perlado que me había acosado cada noche en aquel hospital.

Creo que fue ese momento en el que perdí por completo la cordura... En mi vida habría imaginado que me convertiría en aquel hermoso ser, por eso digo que había cambiado mi percepción de la realidad.

Mi primera víctima no fueron mis padres ni mi hermano. Mi primera víctima fui yo mismo.

Quien alguna vez fuera Jeffrey Woods habría dejado aquel mundo para convertirse en el archiconocido Jeff the Killer. De la noche a la mañana pasé de ser un hijo que se había perdido en el abismo de mi propia oscuridad a ser la leyenda a la que todos temían.

En cierto modo, algunos de ellos me dieron pena...

Como mi madre, mi padre... Mi hermano... La vecina, Jane ¿qué habría pasado en el caso de que mi identidad no se hubiese visto afectada? Ella realmente me gustaba... O me gustó en algún momento de mi vida.

Pero cada vez que recuerdo la sangre... La delirante manera en la que me quiero perder en su color rojo, eternamente vivo y apasionado hasta llegar al climax mental con cada asesinato... Se me olvidan esos sentimientos de débiles.

Pero esta historia va más allá de eso.

No quiero seguir degenerando en los inútiles sentimientos con los que rompí tras mi huída del psiquiátrico. Si había algo que me hacía ansiar los asesinatos, era ver los frutos de mi arte. Volvía hermosas a personas cuyas vidas no valían lo suficiente como para satisfacer todos y cada uno de los instintos que me excitaban y me incitaban a continuar con aquello.

Lo único que yo podía temer, sin embargo, era justo lo que estaba empezando a germinarse en algún lugar del mundo de las tinieblas que conformábamos todas las leyendas como yo.

Aquella persona que era más escurridiza que Slenderman, más silenciosa que Sally, más misteriosa que Jane, más sádica que yo... Y mucho, muchísimo más perversa que todos los demás de mi mundo...

Aquella persona a la que uno de nosotros nombró como "Mister Leyenda".


	3. Una extraña, desafiándome

Pronto iba a ser Halloween, un día que prometía ser otro emocionante día de asesinatos a sangre fría y de torturas lentas y dolororas. Cada vez que volvían a aparecer las pesadillas -las mismas que me habían atormentado en mis noches de reposo en el hospital ocho años atrás- sabía que tenía que volver a comenzar mis asesinatos. Tras saltar de mi cama pensé en qué clase de crueldades podría llevar a cabo aquel día para mi disfrute personal. Quería tener en mis manos a una mujer aquella noche que me excitase con sus gritos y sus súplicas.

Por supuesto, me encantaba ser alguien tan dominante como para recibir esas voces, música para mis oídos, antes de acabar con sus vidas. En multitud de ocasiones, aquellos gritos me llevaban después a un infinito deseo sexual que después saciaría a mi manera.

Entonces solo tenía que secuestrar a una mujer para poder fantasear con su muerte una vez tras otra.

Y había encontrado a la mujer perfecta. Era una joven vestida de forma tan provocativa que me extasiaba al verla y al imaginarla con su cuerpecito bañado en sangre, pústulas y quemaduras varias.

Ella caminaba a altas horas de la noche, completamente sola, invitándome a entrar en su mundo en aquella última noche. Se veía tan tranquila que presupuse que no se había percatado de mi presencia.

Comencé a caminar tras ella, con la capucha puesta, de manera similar a cuando una pantera acecha a su presa. La miré entre mi flequillo: ella caminaba, y cuanto más me acercaba, mas me embriagaba el olor suave de su perfume. Me estaba produciendo tal sensación que me sentía convertido en un animal. Ella se paró en seco y miró hacia atrás.

Al principio, pensé que comenzaría una breve persecución, pero en lugar de huir ella se giró por completo, encarándose a mí... Mirándome.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó ella, sin ocultar el temblor de su dulce voz- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Me reí psicopáticamente al encontrarme con alguien diferente al resto de mis víctimas y ella retrocedió un par de pasos, asustada. No podía permitir que una persona tan interesante escapase de mí.

-¡Soy tu muerte! -exclamé mientras me abalanzaba sobre ella.

Sin embargo, algo me detuvo.

Un cuchillo inesperado en la mano de aquella joven que lo sostenía firmemente y sin ningún tipo de duda reflejada en sus ojos ambarinos, que bajo aquella luz, parecían rojos.

-Tú debes de ser Jeff. Sí. He oído hablar de ti.

-¿Eres una de los nuestros? -pregunté al apreciar la sangre en el filo de su cuchillo.

Ella se rió, si cabe, con una carcajada más atroz y demencial que la mía. Me reí unos segundos con ella.

-¿De los vuestros? No me hagas reír. Yo no me junto con teloneros; soy una gran estrella.

Aquellas palabras me parecieron increíblemente soberbias viniendo de una mujer. Apreté los dientes, rabioso, y decidí que fuera quien fuese, tenía que conseguir dibujar una eterna sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero ella no se inmutó, a pesar de mis evidentes muestras de agresividad.

-¿Se ha enfadado mi niñito bonito? -inquirió ella malévolamente- ¿Por qué no vas a llorarle a tu querido amigo Slendy?

Ella sacó de su bolso una bolsa de plástico con algún tipo de contenido y la lanzó a mis pies, justo antes de huir y decir "nos veremos pronto, tenlo por seguro..."

Estaba enfadado, pero aquello había sido tan confuso que ni me molesté en seguirla... Algo de lo que me arrepentí segundos después, al ver el contenido de la bolsa.

Era una cabeza humana... O por lo menos vista desde cierto ángulo. La gorra gris y blanca, su piel pálida y el pelo oscuro... Al sacarlo de la bolsa, no pude hacer más que quedarme perplejo al ver lo que tenía en mis manos:

Era la cabeza de Gold, conocido en su creepypasta como "...", mi compañero, protagonista del Lost Silver.

Y en su frente tenía grabadas con un cuchillo las siguientes palabras:

_"El 31 de octubre, donde terminan nuestros caminos."_

Lejos de estar muerto, gracias a su costumbre de vivir desmembrado, él abrió los ojos y me miró suplicante.

-Jeff -me nombró con una voz más rasposa de lo normal en él.

-¡Shh! ¡No hables! Encontraré un nuevo cuerpo para ti.

-No, colega. Ya es tarde. Estas no son heridas normales... Jeff, pase lo que pase, no vayas a donde te indique esa loca...

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Mira lo que te ha hecho!

-No soy el único -musitó Gold- ella es la que quiere acabar con todos nosotros. Jane fue asesinada al enfrentarse a su fuerza... Y Nina junto con Ben y Eyeless... No es una mujer normal.

-¿Quién es ella? -grité desesperado- ¡Dímelo de inmediato!

-Ella es la que hace poco recibió el nombre de _Mister Leyenda_...

Al ver en aquel estado a Gold renacieron en mí esos sentimientos de compasión. Mi corazón estaba cerrado en un puño. No podía hacer nada por salvar a mi agonizante amigo, así que saqué del bolsillo de mi sudadera el más largo de mis cuchillos, afilado aquel mismo día.

-Gracias, Jeff -dijo él al comprender la situación.

-Lo siento, tío.

Y atravesé su mutilada cabeza desde el puente de la nariz. Él había cerrado los ojos y su rostro emanaba paz debajo de toda la sangre que comenzó a brotar. No le tallé una sonrisa... Jamás le haría eso a alguien de los nuestros, pero no pude dejar de pensar en aquella zorra barriobajera.

__Definitivamente, aquello era un reto... Al que respondería vengando a todos aquellos a los que yo llamaba "amigos".


End file.
